pwoplfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle System
PWOPL features a unique battle system based on type advantages and level differences. It does not take a Pokémon's stats into account; therefore, even Pokémon considered weak in the games can become powerful battlers in the League. Calculating Battle Outcomes The outcome of the battle is determined by the Pokemon’s level and type – the types of both contenders are taken into account, on the attack and on the defense. A level advantage grants a 10% boost to chance of victory per each level, and having a type advantage grants a 25% boost as well. Be careful, as having a type that is not very effective or ineffective affects your chance of victory by -25% or -50%, respectively. Detailed examples of calculations can be found in the profiles for battle-related NPCs. Upon winning a battle, your Pokemon gains a level. Remember that your Pokemon can not battle if it is fainted. Revives must be used on fainted Pokémon after the battle to revive them. Potions, which are more cost-effective than Revives, can be equipped to your Pokemon at the beginning of the battle to prevent them from fainting. Wild Pokémon Professor Elm will make posts allowing trainers a chance to capture or battle wild Pokémon once a day on average. The same type and level advanges and disadvantages apply. To battle, comment on the post stating what Pokémon is fighting and what level it is. Your Pokémon must be within the level range stated in Professor Elm's post in order to attack. There are only a set number of Pokémon that appear, and once the time for a particular post has expired, Professor Elm will randomly select that number of actions out of both attacks and capture attempts to count for the post. If you choose to throw a Pokéball instead of battling, you do not need to weaken the wild Pokémon first. If your action is chosen, the Pokéball is used regardless of whether you are successful in capturing the wild Pokémon. If you action is not chosen, the Pokéball remains in your inventory. Player vs. Player To challenge another trainer, please post a challenge publicly on the board. Battle posts must be made public to ensure secure battling and decrease confusion. Decide with your opponent which Pokémon will be used. You may choose to battle between 1 to 6 Pokémon per challenge. When both parties are fine with the challenge, both users must send an omail to the Battle Bros. account. Make sure in your mail you include a list the match-ups and any attached Potions. When listing match-ups in your mail, make sure Big Bro and Little Bro can tell which Pokémon belong to whom. Event NPCs Occasionally, Professor Oak will create events where members can battle NPC trainers from the games, such as villainous team grunts or rivals. These battles are also to be sent to the Battle Bros. If you successfully defeat an event NPC, you may receive a special prize in addition to your Pokémon gaining levels. Gym Leaders, Elites, and Champions When reaching a town with a Gym, a challenge update will be posted on the board. Each Gym has a canon and senior team. Senior teams are harder to beat, but give out better prizes. You may only beat each Gym once, so choose wisely. You are allowed to battle Gyms you have missed until the group moves away from the region. When you are ready to challenge a Gym, send a mail to the Battle Expert. It should include a list of between 1 and 6 Pokémon you are using to challenge the Gym, any equipped Potions, which Gym you are challenging, and which team you will face. Remember that all Gyms have a level cap set at five levels above the Leader's strongest Pokémon to prevent members from using vastly overleveled Pokémon to easily obtain their badges. A list of Gyms available to challenge are located in Battle Expert’s profile. At the end of each region, Battle Expert will post the teams for the Elite Four and Champion. Members will have a set amount of time (usually a month to six weeks) to finish gathering badges and challenge the League. In order to challenge the Elites and Champion, a member must have eight regional Gym badges. The Elites and Champion are challenged together, meaning one omail is sent containing up to six Pokémon that will participate in all five battles. If the entire team is knocked out at any time, the member must begin the set of battles from the beginning. Category:systems